Desperation Chapter 4
by Temper28
Summary: After Lilian read Sherlock, the needing of different clothing arrives and Lilian shows her soft side. The gang head to a murder scene where Sherlock examines what Lilian can do so far, and get a lead on there next objective. first- /s/9451565/1/Desperation-Chapter-1 Last- /s/9451732/1/Desperation-Chapter-3


Chapter 4

Sherlock stood there, trying to not show how embarrassed he was. He knew that if he were to ask her how she knew, it would be ironic. The last thing he needs is to point out his obvious weakness. Thankfully, however, John was more than enough curious because of not only being able to read one of the most mysterious men but also the speed of which she did.

"How? I mean… Never mind." John gave into being used to not getting explanations to certain things from Sherlock.

Lilian chuckled. "You are more curious than a cat. You've been with him this entire time and for two things, you didn't pick up how he thinks, and you know nothing about his past. I would suspect he'd be a little more open with his more than charming roommate."

"We are not… Ugh, it's not like that Lilian." John ecstatically shouted.

Lilian laughed. "I am aware, I can read you like an open book, Mr. Watson, in fact I read everyone like an open book, flipping through your feelings, your head, like loose pages with giant words. Page by page, unveiling your darkest feelings and secrets." Lilian creped over to John, deviously looking him in the eye, staring through his face, into his heart and mind.

"I'm not going to tell you how I know, that would reveal my weakness's, and I don't want anyone knowing I have any at all. I have been misused before and I am not going to let that happen again." She added

"Misused, what do you mean misused?" John asked.

"Another explanation for another time perhaps." Lilian said turning around to Sherlock and prancing up to him.

"My stuff was taken, got any extra clothes?"

"Misses Hudson probably has some you can borrow for the while."

"Oh no, I'm definitely more comfortable in men's clothing. Come on old lady clothes is not my style." Lilian said, gradually rocking her shoulders back and forth.

Sherlock let out a stressed sigh.

"John?"

"What?"

"Any clothes you could spare? For the lady?"

"Nope, besides, I think she would look much better in your clothes." He smirked and a small peep came out of Lilian's throat.

"See? Even he agrees with me that your clothing would definitely look better on me."

"huh, fine, but none of my good ones please, its often that people spill things. John! Please! Help me out here…" He shouted, fed up with how one-sided the argument was. He also wasn't delighted with the thought of giving his clothes up.

"You really are blind aren't you? You don't get why he is with me? Fine if you really don't understand then I'll tell you why he helped me. Two reasons, one, its common curtsy to help a woman with things and he thinks your rude, second a few minutes ago I mentioned he was cute, flirting gets you further than you think." Lilian Began.

"I know the flirting bit; I use it on Molly all the time." Sherlock claimed.

"So you use a woman, men are so predictable; this is another reason why John helped me, because he knew your trying to use me for cases."

"Well if it isn't fit to use a woman, then woman should consider the same for men. Such as you just now, you used John to get me to give you my clothes." Sherlock lectured to Lilian who was quite surprised by his understanding.

"Not bad, you seemed to have caught on quite quickly."

"Ok, ok, that's enough outta both of you lot. Let's not get into the war of the sexes here. Sherlock help a girl out, Lilian try and play nicer next time, Sherlock doesn't make friends very well after he's been offended, now go on, both of ya'."

They both sighed, looked at each other with a glare and both of their breaths heavy, walked into Sherlocks bedroom to pick clothes for the lady.

"Hey, Sherlock… I'm, sorry for reading you like that, I embarrassed you… I also used you, just as I was… I should never use an old experience on a new and unknown friend."

"Collogue ."

"Pardon?"

"Collogue, not friend." Sherlock dictated, he turned and extended his arm out with his hand open in the air.

"Your apology is accepted." He assured.

"Thank you" she paused for a moment.

"You had things to say to him, didn't you?" She relegated.

He said nothing; he only kept his attention to his drawers where he was now rummaging through to find her clothing.

"When you faked your death, you were scared, for him. Unsaid words that you had and you still can't bear to tell him now. I hope you know, the exact same thing happened to him, he still is hiding thing from you in fear that you'd reject him. I can't tell you what they are because I'm not psychic, you'll have to ask him you're self." Lilian walked over to Sherlock who was now teary in his eyes.

"I know, and it hurts. He lost his trust in me."

"No Sherlock, if he'd lost his trust in you, he wouldn't be here. Just the opposite. He wants to keep you safe. He doesn't want you to leave again. He thought it was his fault…"

She stopped at the sight of Sherlock nearly collapsing. His body shaking, his head down and his hands sustaining all of his weight on the dresser in front of him, holding back even one tear.

"I'm sorry, I did it again…"

"No, its fine…" He ensured. He held out his arm to display a few choices for her to choose from. She picked through and within a minute found what she'd liked.

To go with her long, dark brown hair, she pick a nice maroon over jacket above a white button up, and black dress pants. She also found a lovely coat to go with it, grey.

All of which contrasted with her pale freckled skin and green eyes.

She went into the bathroom and moments later came out.

"How do I look?" She asked posing in a silly stance.

"Exceptional…" Sherlock said

"However a little fancy for just an ordinary day I would say."

"Meh, I don't care, as long as I look alright." She presented.

She walked back out to the sitting room, Sherlock followed behind her.

"You're afraid!" Lilian boasted.

"Oh, sorry I did it again…" she quieted herself.

Sherlock gave her a bit of a stare and moved on with his decision.

"Well we should probably get to it. Let's get a cab and head up to Brixton shall we? Seems quite familiar doesn't it, the first crime in an abandon apartment complex, a bit silly actually?" Sherlock babbled. They walked down and out the flat and down to central Bakers street, where they hailed a cabby and drove down to Brixton. When they arrived, the police were already there. Lestrade, Donovan, even Anderson, all of them there, waiting.

Things seemed to move twice as slow. Sherlocks darkened nostalgia returned and the pain slowly set in, slowly and silently. But he did his part to not even let Lilian see it. However he had a feeling she had already caught on. He walked over to Lestrade, who briefed him on what had happened. Donovan and Anderson stared at him with the most hateful and anxious of eyes. He could just see what they were saying through their eyes. Donovan's read 'Freak' while Anderson's read 'psychopath'. Shameful words really.

Lestrade tapped Sherlock on the shoulder and cheered "Its good to have you back Sherlock."

Sherlock turned and faced Lestrade.

"It's good to be back Detective. Now you do what you do best and I'll do what I do best." Sherlock smiled.

"Hey!" Donovan shouted. "I'm sorry… For everything… I knew you were a sociopath, and I never really thought that you'd set up and be a mater criminal. A little nagging feeling after your death told me, you were innocent, I'm sorry for not believing that earlier." Donovan confessed.

"But I still think you're a freak with no friends…"

"Well you'd be right then. Just got the one though, maybe even a potential room for the second!" Sherlock smirked at Donovan.

"Second? Who'd that be? A circus clown wouldn't be crazy enough to get close to you after that insane stunt of yours." Donovan disagreed.

"Me Sgt. Donovan, I am the one who must be crazier than a circus clown, because I am going to help him no matter what other people say or do, besides he's helping me as well. I know why you pick on him, your jealous, maybe even just a small bit attracted, so you go with Anderson to try and get his attention, but all you do is embarrass yourself in the end." Lilian tilted her head slightly as to be snide, and showcased a sarcastic smile across her face.

Donovan froze for a second. Lilian turned and walked back towards Sherlock, who now had a mile long smile on his face. He had secretly wanted her to read Donovan for all the trouble she's put him through before. They all four walked inside. John was the first one to put his suite on, then Lestrade, then Lilian, all three turned and stared at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, aren't you going to put one on as well?" Lestrade asked. Then he remembered. "Ah, that's right! You never did play by the rules."

They started up the stairs; Lilian sensed his excitement sky rocket as he saw the dead body. He ran over to it and closely examined it.

A woman, in her 20's, no sign of any entry wound. No kind of bruises anywhere or no sing of struggle either. Her phone is an iphone 4G and the clock on it is wrong, by 6 hours. She traveled here.

"The woman is from America and was at the mall 3 hours ago. Due to the last date of her text messages, she was using a different phone."

Sherlock decided.

"Ok, but how do you know she was at a mall?"

"Where else can you get a rental mobile phone?"

"Okay then, so which mall?" Lestrade asked.

"I may be the smartest person here, but without enough evidence, I can't just magically find out which mall she was at. However she was at the mall in Westfield. Luckily she keeps her receipts."

Without further words, he walked out of the room. But stopped after hearing Lilian "Aren't you going to hear what I have to say?"

Sherlock walked back towards Lilian and stood in front of her.

"She was scared when she died, the way she is laying there, her body language and her facial expressions, this is not a suicide of course, if it was then her expressions would be different, and she would look at peace. This woman looked terrified. Her attacker was big, but wasn't very strong. She was able to get a punch or two in before she died. The question is, how did she die? There is no sign of outside wound, so if it was internal, why and how did she die here, she wasn't dragged here for sure, she walked." Lilian said standing back.

"How do you know she threw punches?" Lestrade asked.

"Her knuckles are swollen." She said.

Sherlock smirked. "Good! You're doing excellent!"

"You… Purposely left it out so that I would find it! You don't need to do that, I'm fine with not observing this kind of evidence!"

Sherlock let out a slight giggle.

"It's not funny Sherlock, I don't want you to go easy on me! I wrote detective stories too. Your little friend Irene Adler read them before she found your blog! I can handle this!" Lilian burst with anger.

Sherlock walked away with his hands secured behind his back without saying a word.

"Oh I think he likes you!" Lestrade hinted.

"Oh please, he doesn't like anyone. Besides, I wouldn't ever date someone as unfaithful as he. But he is amazing at what he does, I'll give him that much." Lilian stated stomping off.

John was left standing in the middle of the heat. He turned to Lestrade.

"Um, could you have Molly call us when the autopsy report's done please?"

"You're not going to go to Bart's?"

"No I have a feeling we have more pressing matters to attend to." John said walking out and down the stairs.

When John reached the outside of the apartment, he signed thinking that they had left him. But to his delight Lilian was standing there waiting.

"He left…" She said.

"Yeah, he's like that. Thank you for waiting though. It's very polite of you." John stated.

Lilian smiled sweetly.

"Well come on then, we have a crime to solve!"


End file.
